Play On
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: What if Valentine didn't kill Harry at the church, but decided to keep him? He wants Eggsy too. What will happen with Harry and Eggsy are both taken captive? Iv wanted a story with the four of them for a long time No Hartwin but their will be Gazzilintine
1. Chapter 1

Play On

Author's Note: So, this story is mostly for Demon Barber 14. I got the title from a Carrie Underwood song. Also, I did this because there are not a lot of stories with Valentine and Gazelle in them on here and I wanted one that had Harry, Eggsy, and Valentine and Gazelle in it and this will not be hartwin.

Chapter 1

Valentine stood there, gun raised, about to shoot Harry, when an idea hit him. "Hey Gazelle, I have a better idea. Wouldn't a Kingsman agent, or even two, make a good trophy?" asked Valentine.

Gazelle however, seems unimpressed by this. "Really Richmond, if you are that afraid, I can take him out. If you want, it will be quick.

"No, I'm not scared. I'm saying they're super smart agent-types. They can help us with our cause. Come on, Gazzie, I'm not some kid who wants a puppy for Christmas. I just think it's a good idea.

"Okay, so where are you going to put him?"

"I don't know, in the bunker with the others?"

They both turned back to Harry, who was still standing there, covered in blood from the church fight. "Alright, I will go with you. But, I must warn you, Valentine, that I do not some one's pet," said Harry.

"And I'm not planning on keeping you as one," said Valentine.

Gazelle took out a gun and held it to Harry's head. "Okay, start walking," she said.

"You don't need that gun. I can walk by myself."

"It's a safety precaution," said Valentine.

Harry walked with them to a black four-door Hummer.

"Well, get in," Gazelle said.

Harry did as she said and climbed into the back. Valentine sat next to Harry. "So, whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," said Harry, staring out the car window.

"Come on, I know you are thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

"Well, just something about my valet," he said.

"I would like to hear about it," Valentine said.

"There isn't really much to tell," said Harry.

Valentine had a feeling he wouldn't get a straight answer, so he decided to leave it alone. "I gotta be honest, I do actually like you and I bet, maybe with some luck, I could get to like your sidekick as well."

"Leave Eggsy out of this," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You got him involved the minute we were introduced."

"I was being polite," said Harry.

"Yes, I suppose you were," said Valentine, as they arrived back at his house. "I'd ask you what you think of this place, but you've already seen it," said Valentine. "Oh, you've still got blood on you from the church, here," he said, as he handed Harry a tissue. Harry took it. "Come on, let's get you settled in," said Valentine.

Gazelle got out and put the gun at Harry's back. Harry got the hint and started moving again.

"Since you were just in a fight, you're going to need medical attention," said Valentine.

"There is no need for that. I'm not injured and I'm fine," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Valentine.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, alright then. In that case, I will just leave it alone then," he said, as they entered Valentine's house.

The last time he was here, he had been posing as a billionaire.

"Gazelle, take Mr. Hart downstairs," said Valentine. Gazelle put her gun away and grabbed Harry's arm. She led him down the stairs to one of the cells in the bunker. The whole time she just smiled and shut the door, leaving Harry alone. He had been kidnapped before on several occasions, working with the Kingsman often came with that. Harry walked over to what was passing for a bed. He took of his Oxford shoes and his suit jacket. Valentine had taken all his weapons from him, except his glasses and his shoes. He lay down. He needed some time to think and he hoped that Eggsy would be okay. He was beginning to regret what he told Eggsy before he left, knowing Eggsy was right about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gazelle walked back upstairs where Valentine was waiting for her.

"So, is he locked up?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, just like you wanted," said Gazelle.

Valentine put his arm around her.

"So, I think we can get the kid, too. I mean, I plan to let the VIPs go after V-day is over, but then I am planning to keep, um, those guys. What do you think?" Valentine asked.

"I'm still not sure about this, Richmond. I don't fully trust those two," said Gazelle.

"Gazzie, just try and calm down. I think with time the four of us will be the best of friends," he said, "I was thinking after V-day is over we should go to my country house on the outskirts of London. We haven't been there for a while and I kinda miss it."

"You're right. I miss it, too, but what will we do with the two of them? We can't just leave them here alone," said Gazelle.

"Well then how about we take them with us?" Valentine suggested, "There's room for all four of us."

"We'll need to get the kid first, don't we?" Gazelle said.

"Yes, Gazzie, we do. We have the tool to do it. I need to find out more about that kid," said Valentine.

Valentine walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gazelle started to climb into his lap when he stopped her.

"Wait. What did I say about the blades?" Valentine warned.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Gazelle said.

She took off her blades and sat down on him and said, "You know, you're really going to have to get over the no stomach for violence thing."

"I can't help it. Violence makes me sick," said Valentine.

"Well, I'll be happy when all of this is over," Gazelle said.

Valentine's phone rang.

"Ah, man, why does this always seem to happen at the wrong time?" Valentine picked up his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Valentine. I'm Eggsy Erwin. We met at the tailor shop."

"Yes, I remember you," Valentine took the phone away from his ear and turned to Gazelle.

" _It's the kid,"_ Valentine whispered _._

" _Perfect,"_ Gazelle replied.

Valentine spoke to Eggsy, "I'd ask you what you want, but I think I already know."

"I know you've got my mentor and I want him back!" Eggsy yelled.

"Calm down. I know exactly where your mentor is now. Would you like to see him again?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, I would. Is he there? Can I talk to him?" Eggsy asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, um, what was your name again?" Valentine asked.

"Eggsy," he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just going to keep saying your name until I get it right," said Valentine.

"Cut the crap! I want my mentor back," Eggsy said.

"Again, calm down. How about we meet up and talk about this in person?" said Valentine.

"Very well," Eggsy agreed.

"When and where?" Valentine asked.

"I think we should meet at the tailor shop, where we first met, tomorrow afternoon," Eggsy said.

"We will see you there," Valentine said.

"Wait. No. Just you," Eggsy said.

"I'm afraid my assistant will have to be there," said Valentine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eggsy sat at the tailor shop waiting for Valentine and Gazelle, still worrying about Harry. The man's voice was still ringing in his head. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he had to a father. He didn't know what they were doing to Harry right now. Valentine had said that Harry was okay, but he could have been lying.

The door opened. Valentine and Gazelle walked in the shop.

"Ah, Eggsy, it's nice to see you again," Valentine said.

Eggsy threw a punch at him, only to be stopped by Gazelle's hand. Eggsy backed down.

"You're just lucky she's here," Eggsy said.

"You've got a lot of courage, kid. I'll give you that," Valentine said.

"Cut your crap! I want to know where my mentor is," Eggsy said.

"Calm down," said Valentine.

"I want proof that he's alive," said Eggsy.

"Okay," Valentine took out a phone and held it up so Eggsy could see it.

There was Harry, pacing the marble floor of a well-lit concrete room.

Eggsy's face appeared on the small screen mounted on the bunker wall in front of Harry.

"Eggsy, is that you?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. Are you okay?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, don't come looking for me," said Harry.

"What? Are you kidding? I'm gonna come get you," Eggsy said.

"Eggsy, this isn't a test. You're still not a full Kingsman, so please do as I tell you," Harry said.

Valentine took back the phone, "So, are you convinced?"

"Yes, I am," said Eggsy.

"Here's the deal: I would be willing to reunite you with him," said Valentine.

"So, what? I end up locked in the bunker along with the VIPs you've kidnapped?" Eggsy said.

"First of all, I'm not kidnapping them. I'm keeping them safe, as I will do with you and your mentor- if you agree, of course."

Eggsy thought about what he would be leaving behind if he went with Valentine and Gazelle. He would be leaving his mom and his sister, but he would still have Harry.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it, but only for Harry, not for any other reason," said Eggsy.

"Good answer," said Valentine, "I guess that means we should leave Gazelle and go start the car."

Valentine stood up and gestured for Eggsy to come along. Eggsy followed him, but his thoughts still weighed heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

Play On Chapter 4

Eggsy was now seated in the Hummer with Gazelle beside him; however, Eggsy did not look at her. He was staring out the window.

"Oh, don't look so down," Gazelle said.

"Don't look so down? The whole world is going to Hell," said Eggsy.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but sometimes things have to change in order for a new beginning," said Gazelle.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be our place to make it happen," said Eggsy.

"Oh, really? So do tell me, whose place should it be?" said Gazelle.

"I don't know, just not ours," said Eggsy.

"Well, I guess after this it won't make a difference whose place it is," said Gazelle.

"What do you want with me and Harry?" Eggsy asked.

"I'm afraid that is something you will have to talk to Valentine about," said Gazelle.

"Gazzie, you can tell the kid we are here," Valentine said from the driver's seat.

"Okay, come on," said Gazelle, opening the door.

Eggsy reluctantly climbed out. Valentine approached him.

"I take it you now want to see your mentor again," said Valentine.

"Of course; that's what I came here for," said Eggsy.

"Once we get inside, I'll have Gazelle take ya to him," said Valentine.

Eggsy got a look at the house. It was big, but of course it was- the man was a billionaire. Eggsy stared down at his feet on the way to the house, not wanting to make eye contact with Valentine or Gazelle. Their eyes were on him, though.

"What's the deal with this kid?" Gazelle asked.

"I really don't know. His mentor did the same thing…must be a Kingsmen thing," Valentine said as he opened the front door.

"Okay, here we are. Take Eggsy here downstairs to his mentor," Valentine said.

Gazelle reached to grab Eggsy's wrist, but he took his hand away from her.

"I can walk by myself," he said.

"Ah, so the kid's got some fight in him," Gazelle said, "Alright, come on."

Eggsy walked after her down the stairs.

"So, what is this place?" He asked.

"It's a bunker," replied Gazelle.

She stopped at one of the doors on the left side, "Okay, this is where your mentor is."

She typed in a code and opened the door. Eggsy saw Harry Hart sitting on a bed.

"Harry?" Eggsy said.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and the two practically ran to one another. Gazelle stood there, watching. She seemed to be annoyed.

"Alright, I guess I will leave you both to it, then," she said.

She relocked the cell.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before you left," said Eggsy.

"No, you were right," said Harry.

Eggsy looked around the cell, "Wow, I guess Valentine goes out of his way to make sure his 'guests' are comfortable."

"That he does," said Harry.

"So what do we do now?" asked Eggsy.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? You don't have a plan?"

"I don't have any of my Kingsmen gadgets here except for my suit and my glasses, and they won't be of much help," said Harry, as he sat back down on the bed.

Eggsy walked over and sat down next to him.

"Okay, so it looks like we might be sharing a bed tonight," Harry said.

"Great," Eggsy sighed.

"Eggsy, I've been on missions with other Kingsmen where we had to share beds before, so this isn't my first time."

"Alright, I guess I'll take the right side," Eggsy said.

Harry pulled the covers back and they climbed into the bed together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In another part of the house, Valentine and Gazelle were getting ready for bed as well.

"Do you think it's safe leaving them in a room together?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, they should be together. They have to learn to trust us and, you know, like us," said Valentine.

"I mean I could always use these," said Gazelle, referring to her blades.

"Oh no, Gazelle, there is no way I'm gonna build a world based on violence," said Valentine, getting into bed. He grabbed his copy of Fifty Shades of Grey off the bedside table.

"Okay, so you don't like violence, but yet you have no problem with readying smut," said Gazelle, sitting on the bed and taking off her blades. "Hey, do you think they're like, a thing?" she asked.

"Who, Anna and Christian? Oh yeah! I would definitely say they are," said Valentine.

"No, not them; I meant the two spys," said Gazelle.

"Oh, I don't really know to tell you the truth, but I think something is going with 'em. I mean, they were both deeply concerned for each other, but that could be."

"You know, we have surveillance on the cell if you want to see them," said Gazelle.

"Do I look like I want to see that?" said Valentine.

"I just think it could be interesting, two British spies having a thing for each other in secret," said Gazelle.

"Yeah, well I think tomorrow morning, let's invite them to have breakfast with us and we can find out more about 'em," said Valentine.

"I don't know Richmond," said Gazelle.

"What Gazzie, don't you trust me," asked Valentine.

"Yes, I do. It's them I don't trust," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eggsy woke up once during the night. He was hoping this was all a dream, that he was still in training for Kingsmen and not being taken prisoner by a psycho billionaire and his weird assistant. His thoughts turned to his mom and sister; he didn't know if he would ever see them again. Harry stirred and woke up.

"Eggsy, is something wrong?" his mentor asked.

"I was just thinking about my Mum," he said.

"Eggsy, listen, being sentimental is something a spy can't afford," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I didn't become a Kingsman, remember?" said Eggsy, reminding Harry of the test he failed, "Besides, you were sentimental about my dad."

"That's different," said Harry, "Now please go back to sleep," he said, turning over on his side.

Eggsy did the same. He thought, At least something good might come out of this V day- my step dad might die. That was the only positive thing he could imagine, but at least it was enough to finally get him to fall asleep.

The next time he woke up he had no Idea what time it was, but judging by the fact he wasn't tired anymore, he assumed it was morning.

Eggsy sat up. He looked over at Harry, who was still asleep.

"Looks like it's morning," said Eggsy.

"Yes, so it is," said Harry, sitting up.

At that moment, they both heard Gazelle's sharp feet scraping around outside their door. They noticed how she never seemed to stop at their cell.

"You don't think they're going to starve us, do you?" asked Eggsy.

"I would doubt it. What good would that do?" said Harry.

To be honest, Eggsy didn't know.

The door to their cell opened.

"Mr. Valentine wants you two to come upstairs with me for breakfast," said Gazelle.

Harry and Eggsy looked at each other, and then followed her out the door and up the stairs.

"So,what does Valentine want now?" asked Eggsy.

"He won't hurt you," said Gazelle.

"Very reassuring," said Eggsy.

It felt like they had been climbing the stairs for a long time.

"How much further?" said Eggsy.

"We're almost there," said Gazelle.

Once they arrived at the top, Gazelle opened a door on the right.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine was sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Ah, it's nice to see you both. Come on, sit down," he said.

Both Harry and Eggsy sat down.

"So, now how about we eat something first and then I will explain why you are here and still alive," Valentine said, "And Gazzi- go get the food, would you?"

Gazelle nodded and then stepped out.

"All right. I do hope you two are settling okay downstairs," Valentine said.

"Oh yeah, we are doing really fine being locked up," said Eggsy.

Harry put his arm on Eggsy's shoulder, "You will have to forgive him, Mr Valentine. He's still a little scared of this whole thing."

Gazelle walked back in with the food.

"So, um, Do you both like pancakes?" Valentine asked.

"Yes," said Eggsy, taking one of the trays from Gazelle and setting it down in front of himself. He was to afraid to eat it.

"It's okay. I promise you there is nothing in it," said Valentine, "Trust me; if I wanted you two dead, I would have just had Gazelle kill you already."  
That actually made Eggsy relax a little, "What are you planning to do with us if not kill us?"

"I was thinking, as I told Gazelle, having two Kingsman agents as trophies to prove I won would be good, and plus you two can really help with my cause. I would also like you to work for me," said Valentine.

Eggsy and Harry were both stunned. "You've got to be kidding. You want us to work for you?" said Eggsy, before Harry could stop him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr Valentine. He's still a little bit upset about all of this," said Harry.

"A little?!" said Eggsy, freaking out.

"Understandable. How about if I agreed to protect his family, too? He has a family, right?" asked Valentine.

"Yes, he has a mom and a little sister... He also has a stepfather, but I doubt Eggsy would want him protected," Harry added.

"I see. Tell me your mom's phone number, and if she has a Sims card on her phone, I can deactivate it," said Valentine.

"Wait. You would do that for me?" said Eggsy.

"Hey, I can be reasonable, kid," said Valentine, "But in order for me to do that you would have to stay here."

"Okay, deal," said Eggsy, shaking Valentine's hand.

Seeing this, Gazelle smiled. Maybe she would like this kid after all.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as they were done with breakfast, Valentine told Gazelle to take them back to the cell.

Eggsy's nerves were a bit calmer, but he was still worrying, "Well, that was weird. I mean, he wants to be friends with us? I'm not sure what to make of that."

"Nor am I, but maybe it's best we play along until we find a way out of this," said Harry.

"But what if something happens and we actually get to like them?" Eggsy said, "Won't we have betrayed Kingsman if we do that? I mean, I don't wanna be like Arthur."

"Wait, what does Arthur have to do with any of this?" asked Harry.

"You don't know? Valentine won him over and he tried to get me to join him. I said I would rather be with you, so he tried to poison me. I switched the brandy glasses when he wasn't looking and it killed him instead," said Eggsy.

"I can't believe it, but I am not surprised. Well, Good Going, Eggsy," said Harry.

"You aren't mad at me? I mean, I killed your boss," said Eggsy.

"Don't worry about that. He was never a good boss anyway. He didn't like me when I was a recruit for Kingsman," said Harry.

Eggsy smiled; he liked it when Harry was proud of him, "I'm really sorry about what I said to you before you left."

"No, you were right," said Harry.

Harry walked over and sat down next to Eggsy on the bed.

"What should we do now?" asked Eggsy.

Harry looked around the room and found a chess set, "I guess Valentine also wants to make sure his guests aren't bored. So which do you wanna be, black or white?"

"What? Harry, I think when you went though that church fight it rattled your cage a little bit, didn't it?" said Eggsy.

"Well, yes, it did... But I think we should at least do something for right now to get our minds off of this. So- Black or white?" said Harry.

"White, I guess," said Eggsy.

Sent from my iPad


	9. Chapter 9

Play On

Chapter 9

"Ah, well, it looks like you lose again," said Eggsy.

"Oh, come on," said Harry.

"Don't be a sore loser, old man," Eggsy teased.

"Oh, now you're going to get it," said Harry.

"Oh, no you don't," said Eggsy, jumping off the bed, only to have the older man take him to the ground.

"I give up!" Eggsy said.

Harry let go and Eggsy took advantage of the situation. He flipped the two of them over.

"I tricked you there, didn't I?" said Eggsy.

"Yes, you did," said Harry, "Now, if you don't mind, let me up."

Eggsy complied. They didn't notice Valentine and Gazelle watching them from the camera.

"Now I am really confused by these two," said Valentine.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it's interesting to watch them play," said Gazelle, smiling.

"Well, even if they are locked up, I'm not gonna take any chances they could interfere with V Day, Valentine said, "I'm gonna use something to knock them out for the whole day."

"I thought you didn't like to drug anyone," said Gazelle.

"I don't. This is just going to be a one-time thing, Gazzie."

"Just don't use too much. We don't want to kill them."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Let's watch them a little bit longer," said Gazelle.

"oh, alright," said Valentine, " I'll just be happy when this is all over."

They continued to watch Harry and Eggsy on the screen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There were no clocks in the cell, so Eggsy did not know the time.

"I know we've only been here a day, but it seems like weeks now. Hey, do you

think Merlin and Roxy are looking for us?" said Eggsy.

"I don't know if they are, Eggsy, but you might want to keep your voice down.

Valentine probably can hear everything that goes on, so if they are looking for us

then we don't want to give ourselves away," Harry said.

"If they aren't looking for us, what are supposed to do?" said Eggsy.

"Well, if that's the case, we might have to face the facts that this might be our

home now," said Harry.

"What? You mean we could be living in this bunker forever?" Eggsy freaked out,

standing up.

"Either that or Valentine may choose to take us somewhere else," said Harry.

"If he decides to take us some place else, maybe we can escape from there,"

said Eggsy, finding a small ray of hope.

"No,Eggsy, you aren't listening. As much as I would hate to admit this as a

Kingsman, not all of our missions are successful. I have even failed a few

myself."

"Are you talking about the one you were on with my dad?" asked Eggsy.

"Well ,that is one of them," said Harry.

"Okay, I understand."

They were interrupted by the flap of their cell opening.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you two might like some coffee,"

said Valentine.

"Yes, that would be good. Eggsy is still having a tough time trying to adjust," said

Harry.

"I understand. It's not always easy to to adjust to change," said Valentine.

Harry took the mugs of coffee from Valentine.

"Oh, hey, V day is about to start. Do you both wanna come watch?" asked

Valentine.

"No, thanks, we're good here," said Harry.

"All right, fine then," said Valentine, leaving.

Harry took the mugs over to Eggsy.

"Um... does this coffee taste weird to you?" said Eggsy, as he drank it.

After they drank, both of them fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Play On

Chapter 11

Eggsy didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he felt really groggy.

"I should have known that the man would use drugs," Eggsy said, as he tried to stand up. He kept falling over.

"I should have known it, too," said Harry, feeling the same dizziness.

They both fell down.

The door to their cell opened and Gazelle walked in, "So, how are you both feeling?"

Eggsy could tell she was smug about it.

"Well, Valentine wanted me to come get you two," she said.

"Why? Is he planning to drug us again?" Eggsy asked.

"How exactly do you plan to get us out of here? We can barely stand up," said Harry.

"Alright, then both of you lean against me," said Gazelle.

Harry took her right arm, and Eggsy took her left arm.

"We will take the elevator this time," she said.

"Thanks for that," said Eggsy.

They walked into the elevator and Gazelle hit the second floor button.

"What did he give us?" Eggsy asked.

"I don't know, but you both have been out the whole day. It's half past midnight now," she said.

"We have been asleep the entire day?" Eggsy asked.

"V day is over," Gazelle said, as they arrived on the second floor.

They walked into the front room where Valentine was waiting for them.

"Come over here and sit down," Valentine said.

Harry and Eggsy tried to walk, but they both fell over. Valentine and Gazelle rushed to help them stand.

Valentine put Harry's arm around his shoulder, "Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I guess I used a little too much of those drugs. I don't normally use those, but with you two I didn't want to take any chances."

Gazelle lifted Eggsy off the ground. Valentine and Gazelle helped Harry and Eggsy over to the couch.

"Well, first of all, I have some news for both of you," Valentine took a seat in the chair across from them.

Gazelle walked over and stood beside Valentine.

"Eggsy, you first: Your mom and your sister are okay, but your stepdad is dead."

Eggsy sighed with relief.

"Now, Harry, news for you: I'm afraid your Kingsman agency was destroyed and I've had no report of any survivors."

Harry knew this meant that Merlin and Roxy were dead.

"What about the other people in the bunker?" Eggsy asked.

"Oh, they're fine. I let them go as soon as V Day was over," said Valentine.

Harry hadn't said anything, remaining calm the entire time. He had lost yet another friend- first Eggsy's father, then Lancelot, and now Merlin.

"What is your plan now?" Harry asked.

"Well, my plan is to relocate us four," said Valentine.

This scared Eggsy, "Relocate us to where?"

"We are going to the outskirts of London, where I have a country house," said Valentine.

"You are taking us with you?" Eggsy asked.

"What choice do you have? There is nothing left for you guys. Your Kingsman agency is destroyed. I'm the only chance you have for survival, so what will it be?" Valentine said, reaching out his hand.

Harry tried to take a moment to think, but his mind was still a little hazy from the drugs, "Very well," Harry shook Valentine's hand, "But I can tell you this, Mr. Valentine, you will never be able to trust us."

"Oh, I know, Mr. Hart, but I'm willing to take that risk," said Valentine.


	12. Chapter 12

Play On

Chapter 12

Gazelle brought them both glasses of water.

"You're both gonna need to drink lots of water to help with the drowsiness," said Valentine, " 'Cause we're leaving tonight."

"Wait, why tonight?" said Eggsy.

"I like to get a head start," said Valentine.

"But it's so late," said Eggsy.

"I know it is, but don't worry. We are taking my private jet, so you two can still sleep if you need it."

Eggsy drank the water. Harry did the same beside him.

"I want to ask what the deal with you two is, but I'll wait until you are both able to talk and your minds come back into focus," said Valentine.

"How long will that take and what the hell do you actually want from us?" Eggsy asked.

"Right now, I want for you two to just get your brains back into focus, and once that happens, I'll tell you," Valentine repeated.

Gazelle remained quiet during their exchange. She sat down next to Eggsy.

"It wouldn't be good if you had to ride in a jet and you were still queasy. Trust me, I know," said Gazelle, staring at Valentine.

Valentine's phone rang, "Hang on. I gotta take this."

Valentine walked over to the window, "Hey, Syd?"

"Hey," a girl's voice said on the other end.

"Everything okay there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "Did V Day go okay?"

"Yeah, Syd, it was a complete success. Gazelle and I are headed back there soon. We will have some friends with us," said Valentine.

"Oh, that's good. Who are they?" she asked.

"They're what are left of Kingsman. One of them is your age," he said.

"Okay, great. I can't wait to meet them. I'll see you soon," she said, ending the call.

"Was that Syd?" Gazelle asked Valentine.

"Yeah. She's okay," he said.

"Wait. Who is this Syd?" Eggsy asked.

Valentine and Gazelle turned to face Harry and Eggsy.

"You'll meet her when we get to the country house," Valentine said.


	13. Chapter 13

Play on Chapter 13

When feeling returned to Harry and Eggsy's limbs, they walked outside to join Valentine and Gazelle in the car.

"Okay, first we will go over some house rules for when we arrive at our destination," Valentine said.

"House rules? What are we, pets?" Eggsy asked.

"Oh, trust me, I don't think of you guys as pets. If I wanted a pet, I'd get a cat or a rabbit," Valentine said.

"A rabbit? Really, Richmond?" Gazelle said.

"Oh, come on, Gazzie. Bunnies are cute."

Eggsy and Harry could not help laughing. Here was this billionaire, bent on the destruction of mankind, also into bunnies.

"You know, I could get used to these two," Eggsy said.

"Okay, back to business. What I want is for you two to work for me. I also want to be friends with you because I really like you guys, and I hope with time maybe you guys will learn to like me, too," Valentine explained.

"You want us to work for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. So, Mr. Hart, Gazelle tells me you are a really good fighter, and I imagine Eggsy here has good skills as well," said Valentine.

"Yes, I have some good skills," Eggsy proudly folded his arms in front of himself.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Valentine, and he stopped the car, "Well, this is it. Let's go."

They got out of the car and boarded Valentine's jet. Nobody introduced the pilot, who stayed in the cockpit.

As they took their seats, Valentine said, "This jet only has one bedroom, but I'm sure you two won't mind sleeping in the living room."

"No, we won't mind at all," said Harry.

He and Eggsy took a seat on the couch in the living room area of the jet.

"We should reach our destination by morning. We will see you both then," said Valentine.

Once Valentine and Gazelle departed to their room for the night and the jet took off, Eggsy and Harry decided on their sleeping arrangements.

"You take the couch and I'll take the floor," said Eggsy.

"No, that's quite alright, Eggsy," Harry said, already settling in on the floor.

Eggsy lay down on the couch.


End file.
